


Templar Shenanigans, Shorts and One-shots.

by DovahkiinStark



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahkiinStark/pseuds/DovahkiinStark
Summary: Just the random shenanigans the Templars get into.





	1. Mustache.

Shay had been away at sea for 6 months now on a hush hush expedition. Haytham had been sat at his study waiting anxiously for Shay's return, he had to deal with Charles lee over the time Shay had been gone and couldn't take it anymore.  _He needed Shay back._

Haytham heard foot steps come closer towards his study. He growled to himself. If Lee walks through that door  _one more time_ , Haytham would have to ban him from entering his private study for a while.

The door swung open and there stood Shay, hair a bit disheveled due the sea breeze. Something was different about him though...

_Mustache._

_Shay had a mustache._ It wasn't any styled mustache either, it was identical to Charles Lee's. 

"What in the seven hells is  _that_ on your face?" Haytham asked surprised and exasperated. "y'don't like it sir?" Shay asked, a faint smirk on his face, partially hidden by the lip hair. "No I certainly do not." Haytham replied with disgust. "Well, what are ya going to do about it  _sir?_ " shay asked mockingly.

Haytham sighed and untied the red ribbon around his neck. Haytham stepped forward and suddenly grabbed Shay in a head lock and pulled the other Templar backwards into a chair. Shay tried to get up but was held down in the chair by the Grandmaster. Haytham knelt down behind Shay and grabbed both of the other man's wrists and pulling them closer to himself. with the red neck ribbon still in his hand, he began tying Shay's hands together, preventing him from moving. "Your punishment for your sarcasm and tardiness." Haytham rose and walked towards the door, opened it and left leaving one Shay  _extremely_ confused.

 _What the fuck was that all about?_ Shay thought to himself, he fidgeted in the seat and tried to move but to no avail.  _The Grandmaster is certainly good at tying knots._ Shay thought again. Shay sat there a few minutes more till Haytham come through the door with a tray. The tray had a bowl of water, a pot of shaving cream, towel and cut throat razor. He placed the tray on his desk and turned to shay, he bent down and pulled a chair leg, rotating Shay so Haytham has better access to his face. Haytham turned to the tray and picked up the pot of shaving cream and turned back to face Shay. The Grandmaster lent down and was about to start applying the cream when Shay tried to lunge up, he managed to kiss Haytham on the lips, both men smirking.

"So, that's how it's going to be then?" Haytham asked, he smirked before placing himself on Shay's lap, Shay blushing now. Haytham took this opportunity to smother the shaving cream on shay's mustache.  _Tut tut tut_ Haytham tutted at Shay. He brought his left hand up and held Shay's neck gently, holding his face still. He tilted his head sideways and brought the razor up under his nose, against his skin and began shaving bit by bit. He dipped the razor in the water and swished it around and continued shaving till all the hair was gone. Haytham picked up the towel and wiped down Shay's mouth. "There, much better" Haytham said slowly. He placed the towel down and picked up the razor and prodded it to Shay's groin, the Templar shifted nervously in the seat. "Come home with a mustache like that again and that wont be the only thing i'll be shaving off." Haytham got up cut the red ribbon, picked up the tray and left the room. Shay got up and run his hand over his mouth.

 


	2. Secret Admirers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After shay is initiated into the Templar Order he finds a brand new wheel waiting for him.

Shay walked round Fort Arsenal, just the day before he had been initiated into the Templar Order. Templar tapestries hung from the walls and above door ways. This was  _his_ fort now,  _his home._

He continued walking, looking at his new ring engraved with a templar crest, spinning it round his finger.

Suddenly he walked right into something hard. Whatever it was took him completely by suprise. Shay tripped over the side and fell and instinctively rolled as he hit the floor.

He got up to see that he had tripped on a medium sized wooden box with a crowbar resting on the top. The boc had a Templar crest painted on the top.

Shay cautiously picked up the crowbar and wedged it inbetween the lid and pushed down earning a cracking sound of wood moving. He repeated this for the other sides untill the lid was free.

He lifted the lid off completely and pushed it to the ground. Inside was straw and lots of it. Confused as to whats inside he moved some away, his fingers brushing up against something hard, he moved more and more away to reveal a wooden wheel for a ship.

 ** _Someone gifted me a ship wheel?_** Shay thought.

He lifted the wheel up and proped it against a wall still in the box. The wheel was  _beautiful._ It was dark wood with gold detailing. Intricate little patterns like on  _his_ ship. Inbetween the wheels handles and spokes was a red Templar cross with gold edging. In the centre was a red gem like circle. A  _Templar wheel?_

Underneath the wheel was a letter adressed to shay sealed with red wax. He opened it eagerly. The letter read;

 

_Shay,_

_Congratulations on your initiation into the order. The order has gained probably one of the best our order has seen in out time._

_As a gift to you, i commissioned this wheel to be made as a celebratory gift especially for you._

_Well done Shay,_

_Continue to make me proud._

_Grandmaster Haytham E Kenway_

 

Shay was speechless, the Grandmaster had this custom made just for him.  ** _Continue to make me proud._** Shay thought. "I will do sir." He said to himself.

\- Time skip. -

"It truly is a stunning wheel shay. Where did you get it may i ask?" Gist boomed. Shay blushed slightly. "Templar secrets Gist." Shay winked. Gist could do nothing but laugh. "A secret admirer then." He teased with a nudge. "Hah no." Shay replied almost too quickly. Gist winked. "Where are we off to this time sir?"


	3. Not really a chapter, more of a request page thing.

Hey guys, i'm basically stuck for ideas, if you have any ideas for what our templars should get up to, let me know in the comments and i'll get on it asap! Thanks ;)

i more prefer/like the templars from assassins creed 3 and rogue (*whispers* specifically haytham and shay)


	4. Cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this one isn't exactly a short... Sort of got carried away too. Enjoy though.

Shay crawled through the deep snow on his stomach making little noise. A wild snow storm was blowing and howling, covering any noise he did make. He had sneaked into a heavily guarded base under the storm's cover.

Whilst hiding in some long grass he spied a good look out point to locate his target. He looked left and right seeing no guards and sprinted towards the building and began to climb. The wind was fierce and strong nearly knocking him off balance. A layer of ice had formed on his gloves making it hard to grip.

He reached the peak and perched himself on the edge, activating his eagle vision. The cold, harsh storm winds were beating down on him even harder than on ground. He was a wolf on the hunt, stalking his prey. A very important target, assigned to him by the Grandmaster himself and could not disappoint.

Shay scanned the surroundings, looking, searching for the target. His objective was to steal a very important letter which was from the assassins detailing where their members were and their missions. So far shay could see nothing but red from the guards. He sat there for another few minutes, he was contemplating leaving as the cold was getting too much when he saw a glow of gold.  _ **Finally.**_ Shay eyed a large pile of hay and without thinking about it, he lept of the platform and dived into the hay landing on his back. He was about to jump out when he heard a pair of patrolling guards chatting to each other pass. Once it was clear, he lept out from the hay and darted towards the nearest patch of long grass to hide in. "Hey you! Stop!". He had been seen by a guard, he pushed himself to run faster to get to cover. Whilst running at full speed he dropped to his knees and slid into the grass, the guard now turning to corner and was walking towards him. **_Did he see me hide here?._** The guard had one last look before mumbling to himself "Must 'ave been the wind."

"Why aren't you at your post soldier?" a gruff voice boomed. "I thought I saw something sir." The first guard stammered. Shay activated his eagle vision, a large glow of red and gold stood in front of him. His target was right in front of him.  ** _Perfect._** He thought to himself. His target just waved the guard off and started to walk. Shay followed behind him in the long grass. His target stopped and opened his pouch and pulled out a pocket watch, as he pulled it out, Shay saw a corner of what looked like a letter.  _ **That must be it.**_ He thought to himself. The target stood alone studying his watch, he put the watch back into the pouch and pulled out a journal and began flicking through the pages.  _ **Now is my chance.**_ Shay got up and slowly began walking towards him from behind, he reached out for the pouch. The target coughed and Shay froze on the spot, not moving, not breathing. He stopped coughing and flicked a few more pages, Shay taking another two steps closer. His fingertips hooked underneath the pouch flap and lightly fumbled around for the letter. he found it and held a corner between his fingers and gently lifted it out of the pouch. The letter was finally in his grasp. He quickly stuffed it into a pocket.

The target closed the journal and put it back into the pouch. He instantly realized the letter was gone and turned. Shay had already ducked into the long grass and was crawling away. "Alarm!!! Intruder!!!" The target shouted. Shay couldn't have that, he pulled is air rifle out and shot a sleep dart at the shouting man. Haytham gave Shay one extra criteria to fulfill, not to kill the target. The officer dropped to the floor. Shay scanned the area and found a clear route and sprinted. A patrolling guard turned the corner, Shay didn't have time to do anything so he barged past him, knocking him to the ground. By now Shay could hear shouts behind him from the guard he pushed over and the target he put to sleep. Shay saw a fallen tree angled in a way that he might be able to jump over the fence.  _Might._ He pushed all rational though aside and headed for the tree. As he ran, he heard a gunshot behind him, presumably aimed for him. without thinking what may be on the other side he just jumped. 

He just about made it over the fence, unfortunately a long drop into icy cold waters. _**let's hope this letter hasn't been written in ink.**_ ****Bracing for the inevitable, Shay crossed his arms over his chest and landed in the water feet first. The bitter, cold water stung his face, hands and feet. the impact of him falling in the water and the cold took his breath away, Panicking he struggled to swim. As he resurfaced, he gasped for air. Gunshots were still being fired at him, he came back to his senses and swam to the ship. With his last ounces of strength, he pulled himself up the ladder. Gist didn't see nor hear shay climb up the ladder and stumble through the door due to the storm. Haytham was below deck waiting for shay during his mission.

Shay flopped over the edge of the ladder and onto the deck. The biting cold winds was causing ice to form rapidly on him making his jacket to stiffen, the water had already soaked through and made it very heavy. Shay managed to get to his feet and stumble towards his cabin door. He fell onto the door and turned the handle, his weight caused the door to swing open. Shay went with the door and fell down the few steps of the inside of his cabin. The wind blew in with a large gust blowing all his papers about his cabin. Startled in thinking he was being attacked, Haytham lept to his feet only for the harsh gust to nearly knock him back down. 

"Shay?!" Haytham shouted with concern. He run and slammed the door closed, his hat blowing off in the process. Instantly the pages floated down to the ground. Shay lay on the floor covered in ice and still dripping wet causing a puddle to pool around him. "Shay?" he shouted again, this time turning the man over so he was on his back. Shay's face was pale, his lips a faint light blue colour. Haytham practically ripped his coat off him and started to peel Shay's other layers off. Haytham had removed all his clothes to his undergarments, he didn't think shay would be too impressed if he removed those. Haytham saw a mannequin with a spare uniform of Shay's and began taking the clothes off it and then putting it back onto shay. Once done, Haytham picked shay up and put him on the bed. left the room and went up to Gist.

"Master Haytham?" Gist shivered. "Gist, i need you to get us some where warm!" Haytham shouted. "But sir, what about Shay?" Gist asked. "He's below deck with severe hypothermia, if we don't get out of this storm, he wont make it!" Haytham shouted, concern and urgency evident in his voice, even through the storm. Gist didn't need to be told twice. With a quick 'yes sir' response to Haytham he was barking orders for the crew to get going and untie every sail on the ship. Haytham ran back down to shay and began collecting every blanket he could find. There wasn't many blankets, three by the looks of it. He removed his cape and coat and threw it on the bed, he wrapped shay up in his long coat and then put his cape over the top of that, he then put the three blankets over those layers. Judging by Shay still shivering violently, it wasn't enough.  _ **That won't be enough to warm him. this calls for drastic measures.**_ He thought, suddenly he had an idea.Haytham kicked off his boots and crawled into bed with Shay and under the layers to cuddle up to shay.  _ **My body heat should be enough till we get to somewhere warmer.**_  

Meanwhile, Gist was fighting with the Morrigan to keep control, luckily they were getting out of the storm. Gist thought it would be best to sail home to Fort Arsenal. Luckily home wasn't too far off.

\-- Five hours later--

Haytham paced up and down the room by Shay's bed. They had gotten to Fort arsenal. "He's going to be fine sir, we did everything we could." Gist said quietly. Haytham growled inwardly to himself. "I'll leave you alone, I better get back to the Morrigan." Gist said standing and making his way out the room. Haytham sat on the edge of the bed, put his hand to his forehead and sighed. The fire crackled gently next to him. The colour in Shay's face had come back, his ears, cheeks and nose were a rosy red colour. 

Haytham got up eventually, took his coat and hat off and hung them on a coat rack. He also took his waist coat and gauntlets off placing the waistcoat on the nearby chair and the gauntlets on the desk. Shay stirred in his sleep a little bit. Haytham walked over to the bed and sat in the arm chair. The stress of the day had taken it's toll on the Grandmaster as he began to fall asleep.  _ **A few minutes won't hurt**_ He thought before giving in to sleep.

\-- A couple of hours later--

Haytham awoke to see Shay was still sleeping peacefully, He decided he'd had enough rest and walked out the bedroom to make a hot bowl of soup for the both of them. Once done, he placed the bowls on a tray and walked back into the bedroom and placed the tray on the table. Shay mumbled something in his sleep and suddenly woke up startled. Haytham rushed to his side. "Shay" He said softly. "Master Kenway" Shay replied groggily with a faint smile. Suddenly Shay seemed to panic. "Sir, the letter! I failed you." He said, fear in his eyes. Haytham quietly shushed him. "Shh, Shay, shh... It's fine, everything is ok. I have the letter. Thankfully it wasn't written in ink but in a graphite pencil. It's still intact." He says gently getting up and picking up the tray of soup and placing it on shay's lap then taking his own. "You need to eat, Shay." 

The two began eating the steaming bowls of soup. "Thank you sir, I would have been dead if it weren't for you." Shay said. "No need to thank me Shay." Haytham said, a small smile on his face. The two continued to eat the soup in peace.


	5. Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the looong break....... 
> 
> This short is inspired by a quote in a fic i read called 'Death Among Templars' by Pro_se. The quote is 'Being with Haytham is like drinking a slow poison'.

Haytham wasn't dressed in his usual attire, instead he wore his crisp white shirt, a new pair of grey trousers and a navy blue waistcoat with small gold buttons and his signature tricorn hat. He was sat at a small round table, waiting... He was waiting for a meet up between two people; A suspected Assassin and their contact. One of Haytham's Templar Infiltrators recovered the note during an infiltration mission. Shay was in the building next door, waiting for his arrival soon.

Haytham, growing impatient, pulled his sleeve back to check the time when, two people walked to a table a few tables down from his own. He looked up ever so slightly to look at the two people, they certainly didn't look like common citizens he thought to himself, they were a different tier of posh, they had money to spend but didn't show it off like the other people in the restaurant. He observed that one of them had a sleeve that was bigger than the other sleeve on his jacket. Haytham was puzzled by this and began wondering if the man was concealing something when the waiter came over and asked for his order. He ordered the soup of the day and a glass of white wine for simplicity and to get the waiter to go away.

As he waited for the food he produced a small book from a pocket to pretend to read in situations such as this to avoid looking awkward or obvious, he also did this to eavesdrop on conversations such as now. At the moment, the two men were speaking of trivial matters such as current political news. After a few moments the waiter returned with a steaming bowl of soup, a glass and the bottle of wine. Haytham closed his book and laid it on the table next to his bowl and thanked the waiter as he poured the wine and then walked off once done. 

The conversation shifted and Haytham picked up his spoon to take small mouthfuls of soup whilst listening to the conversation. the restaurant was relatively quiet as it was with only a few people chattering so he didn't need to strain too much to hear. the two men began softly chatting about military plans and advancements and... Templars. Haytham decided to focus more on his soup to avoid looking too obviously interested, he still continued to listen but made more mouthfuls of soup and sips of wine. By now the two men's mains had arrived and he had finished his soup and was ordering a small dessert. He'd ordered a small slice of chocolate cake. Which didn't take long to be served to his table. The waiter also walked past and poured him another glass which was odd as he hadn't asked for another one. Meanwhile the two men were still talking but in greater detail.

'This is more information than i could have hoped' Haytham thought to himself sipping on his wine. 'Hmm, strange. Tastes different from the first. maybe it's a different vintage, or maybe because I went straight to dessert.' He questioned internally. 

Five minutes later and their still talking about the Templars but now its evolved to ridiculous conspiracy theories about them. Haytham just chuckled to himself when his chest felt tight, he began coughing. The more he coughed, the more breathless he got. He stumbled to his feet and fell onto a waiter, grasping his throat and gasping for air. He continued to stumble and fall, landing on tables and people. It had caused a huge commotion and people were gasping and some were leaving in haste. Haytham had made his way to the door and swung it open, it slamming on the wall. 

Shay in the next shop heard the commotion and came out to see what was going on. As he came out, Haytham had collapsed onto the floor. "Grandmaster!" He shouted in shock. He run over to the writhing, choking man on the floor. Shay knew the telltale signs of poison, given his experience as an ex-assassin. He also knew that this poison was a vicious one that would kill him if he didnt hurry.

He picked up Haytham and carried him to their carriage opposite the shop and restaurant and laid him on the back seats. "The docks! Now!" Shay shouted to the driver, his Irish accent thick and heavy, especially when angry and shouting. He bent down and opened a hidden compartment under the seats and pulled out a leather satchel with small vials or poisons and their antidote. There was also a paper booklet on the effects of the poisons. Shay picked up the booklet and flicked through it, looking for the Grandmaster's symptoms. "Hang in there, sir" Shay said to Haytham who was still choking and now gurgling. Shay identified the poison and began frantically rummaging round the bag for its antidote. He found the bottle and pulled the cork out with his teeth whilst trying to hold the Grandmaster down with one hand as he tried to pour the contents of the bottle into the struggling Grandmaster's mouth. "There you go, you'r gonna be ok now, sir" Shay said almost soothingly whilst holding a hand on Haytham's mouth to stop him spitting the liquid out. 

Shay felt Haytham swallow the liquid. He removed his hand and shuffled closer to him, scooping the incoherent and feverish Templar onto his lap and speaking gently to him in an attempt to calm him down. The carriage slowed to a stop after a few minutes. Shay climbed out and leant back in to carry Haytham. The carriage driver closed the door behind him as Shay began walking to The Morrigan. 

Shay had gotten the still feverish Templar onboard. He took his waistcoat and boots off and put them away. He then put Haytham in his cabin bed to rest, he laid him on his side so he didn't choke while he went to the carriage, picked up the tricorn and satchel and dismissed the carriage driver. He came back and put the retrieved items on his desk.

 

A few hours later Haytham began stirring in his sleep. Shay had a feeling of panic rising in his chest until the Grandmaster turned to lie on his back and slowly open his eyes. Shay quietly got up and walked over to the bed. "Sir?" Shay asked quietly. "Shay?" Haytham groggily replied back. Shay just smiled as he crouched down. "What happened?" Haytham asked. "You were poisoned sir, I gave you an antidote and put ya t'bed" Shay replied softly. Haytham just groaned and turned over. Shay smiled again, stood up and walked back to his desk. "Thank you." The Templar said once more before falling back to sleep again as Shay was about to sit down. "Y'always welcome" The Irishman replied just as softly.


End file.
